


Sister's Toy

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [11]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Lenore steals Carmilla's man. POV: you are the stolen boyfriend.
Relationships: Lenore (Castlevania)/Reader
Series: Hentai Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 12
Collections: HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Sister's Toy

She kisses you, even though she knows you belong to Carmilla.

You should pull away. She doesn't really _like_ you, she just wants to steal her sister's toy.

But her lips are soft against yours, and taste sweet. (Not like blood.) She's so gentle with you. (Unlike Carmilla.)

Lenore steps back, smiling.

Her smile widens as she spots the bulge in your pants. She cups your cock. You moan. She strokes her palm lightly up and down it a few times and you fight not to come.

"Come for me," she whispers.

Helpless to resist, your body obeys.

"Good boy."


End file.
